thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy's Rescue
This is a special which comes between Tafea Season 5 episodes 1 and 2. Plot One morning, Jimmy, a black 0-4-0 saddle tank engine from the mainland is shunting in the yard. Suddenly, his friend Pug arrives. Pug: "Have you heard?" Jimmy: "Heard what?" Pug: "Eric is going to be scrapped." Jimmy: "What! That's horrible!" Pug: "I know. The diesels are taking over. Steamies aren't used that often any more. Out controller is trying to save Eric." Jimmy: "I hope Eric stayes." Then, Eric (not the Culdee Fell Railway engine) speeds into the yard. Eric: "I can stay!" Pug: "Hurray!" Eric: "But the controller said that the railway people want to scrap more of us." Pug: "Then we all have to be relly useful engines." That evening, Jimmy has a nightmare. In his dream, he is going to be scrapped. Next morning, Jimmy's crew have a hard time waking him up. Jimmy's driver: "Wake up. Or we're going to be late." Jimmy: "Sorry. I had a nightmare." Some later, Jimmy arrives at the sation. Pug is there. Pug: "You're late. Be carefull, or you may get scrapped." Jimmy feels scared. What if my nightmare comes true, he thinks. Two hours later, Douglas (from Sodor) arrives. Jimmy knows Douglas. Jimmy: "Hello, Douglas!" Douglas: "Hi Jimmy." Jinty: "Hi Douglas. Have you heard the news?" Douglas: "What news?" Jinty explaines him that the steamies may get scrapped. Douglas: "That's horrible. You know, I once saved an engine from scrap..." He begins to tell them about Oliver. After Douglas has left, Jimmy is worring very much. By accident, he crashes into some trucks. The controller arrives. Controller: "You will have to go to the works." Jimmy: "Yes sir." Some later, at the works. Controller: "The railway people say that it is to difficult to get new parts." Jimmy: "What?" Controller: "Sorry Jimmy, but... You'll be scrapped." Jimmy: "No, you can't do that." Controller: "I think I can save you... Hopefully he has the parts..." Jimmy: "Who is he?" But the controller is already away. Meanwhile, on Sodor: Sir topham: "Thomas." Thomas: "Yes sir?" Sir Topham: "I have a very important job for you." Thomas: "What is it, sir?" Sir Topham Hatt explaines that Jimmy's controller asked for parts and that Victor had them in the Steamworks. Thomas has to bring them, as soon as possible. Thomas: "I have to be fast! Have to be fast!" Meanwhile, a BR Class 08 comes towards Jimmy. BR Class 08: "I'm gonna take you to the scrapyards." Jimmy: "No! Not yet. My controller says he is trying to save me." BR Class 08: "I don't care." Jimmy: "Help!" Then, Thomas puffs in. Thomas: "Stop!" Jimmy: "Thomas!" Thomas: "I've got the parts." BR Class 08: "Bother." The diesel runs away. Jimmy: "Thank you very much, Thomas." Thomas: "No thanks." A week later, in the yard. Controller: "I have good news." Jimmy: "Really?" Controller: "Yes, our railway can stay." Jinty: "I've heard about it. The diesel's tracks are closed down. They were to dangerous." Controller: "Now all the people will come to us." Eric, Pug and Jimmy: "Horray!" Controller: "But Jimmy, on Sodor Stanley has broken down. They ask if you would like to come." Jimmy: "I would love to." The end Characters *Jimmy *Jinty *Pug *Eric (a 0-6-0PT) *Thomas *Sir Topham Hatt *The controller *Douglas *a BR Class 08 *Percy (cameo) *a BR Class 03 (cameo) *a BR Class 05 (cameo) *a GWR 4200 (cameo) *Oliver (mentioned) *Toad (mentioned) *Stanley (mentioned) Category:Specials